Love Lasts Through Time? : A Challenge
by SirLordWhAtEvEr
Summary: An example chapter for a challenge I've made. Harry and his wife Ginny go back through time, But Harry goes too far and hears something about his wife that he wasn't supposed to. Love potions are afoot! Please read if you're interested.


"Is it really ready?" The question was asked with cautious optimism. The voice of someone on their last chance after one too many failures.

"Yes."

"And we'll be able to save them?"

"All of them." The other speaker had a raspy voice, the very obvious scar from a severing curse that had nearly led him to a blood choking death. There was no optimism in his voice, only bland acceptance of things as they were.

"This is great, Harry. We can undo all the things that shouldn't have happened."

"I know, Gin." Harry turned to wrap his arms around his wife. "But we need to be careful about this."

"Yeah, you've said it enough." Ginny sighed. "If they find out that we traveled through time they'll imprison us, run tests and generally mess things up even more."

"Exactly." Harry kissed her forehead and gave a rare smile. "Now go stand in the circle and make sure you grab the right bottle. Don't need you only going back a few years while I have to spend several years as the many chemicals that will eventually become my sperm and egg cells."

"Sure. Is everything really ready?" She asked with even more hope. Harry nodded and brushed a strand of hair from in front of her eyes.

"Drink up." He whispered. Ginny nodded and swallowed the contents of the vial in her hands. "I love you." She heard him shout before she disappeared in a burs of arcane light.

"Alright then." He muttered to himself. "Ginny's waiting for me." Harry reached for his own vial of the potion. His was a less powerful version of the same effect. The potion used the entire magical reserves of the body to power the time travel. The larger the person's magic, the further they would jump back with the same concentration. They had configured each strength to match their cores so they could jump back to the same point.

Harry cast one last glance around the room, mementos of happier times were hidden under sheets when they became too painful to remember. Only a picture of Harry and Ginny on their wedding day remained. That was also the day that Hermione had died but they chose to ignore that as to not ruin all they had left.

"Bottoms up."

The fluid was forced down his throat and he could already feel it pooling and spreading through his core.

But then it went further, past where he had learnt to feel his core to be, seeping along his bones and just beneath the skin in his limbs, it wasn't supposed to fill him up. Just his core. What if something was wrong? Would he ever see Ginny again.

His thoughts continued down dark paths of failed futures even as his body was burnt to ashes by the light that branched around him. He felt the universe bend and sway around him like it was trying to cough him back out.

But soon he was rubbing his eyes and opening them to see garish orange. The onslaught of colour forced him to rub his eyes twice more before he eventually stumbled out of the room. He was in the Burrow, of that he was sure. No one else but Ron would use that colour in a bedroom. Maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe he was just a few months earlier than intended. He would see if this Ginny was his one and if not then he'd wait for her.

He heard two female voices speaking and assumed that Ginny and Molly were making breakfast.

"When's it going to be ready mum?"

"Soon dear."

Harry smiled; he remembered Ginny was always this impatient when it came to getting something she wanted. The only thing she said was worth waiting for was him.

"But I want it now."

"I've told you Ginevra, the potion will be ready soon."

A potion? Maybe Ginny was feeling ill. He stepped out to ask what was wrong but caught his foot and feel to the floor. Years of in-battle training made his landing silent and he looked up while standing. He saw both the elder and younger female redhead standing with their backs to him.

Oddly enough, the sight of his wife didn't stir any feelings at all. He attributed this to her not being _his _wife, but a younger version that he hadn't really spoken to at all. That was fine though, because she would be _his_ wife that he knew soon.

"The love potion takes time, young lady. And even then you'll have to apply it in small doses over the next couple of years in order to overcome the boy's magical defenses. Even with that block Dumbledore put on his core, Harry is much to powerful to go for the straight approach. So have patience. You must wait if you want him"

"I do, I do want him." Little Ginny cried "And I will wait, I promise I won't give it away."

"Good girl. Now after it takes full effect, there should be enough in his system to keep him loving you forever." Molly smiled. "Unless of course he somehow sends his mind back to a point where he doesn't have the potion in his system. But that's impossible."

Harry backed away from the kitchen and silently moved into the garden, being sure to stay out of sight as he moved towards the orchard at the end. He and Ginny had first kissed under the shade of one of these trees just before his sixth year.

Was it all just a lie? A potion fueled fraud of a lifestyle he had lived? What would have been different if he hadn't been forced into loving Ginny. Is what she felt for him real? Would he have loved her eventually anyway? Would the battles have gone differently?

One thing was for sure.

His wife had a lot of explaining to do when she got here.

-/-/-

Read this!

Okay so I'm going to set this up as a sort of challenge as I doubt I'll have to time to really put any effort in along with other stuff.

I want to see where you can take this, if you'd like. You cam use my example chapter or you can make your own beginning. Just some basic premises.

. - - Both Harry and Ginny (Married) turn back through time after things reach the south pole in their fight with Voldemort.

. - - Shit hits the fan when Harry is sent further back somehow

. - - Harry finds out that Ginny had drugged him with love potion to get them together.

. - - And then it's up to you

The time harry returns to is your choice, as is the time gap until future Ginny shows up. They both know about the future obviously but Harry isn't happy with Ginny. Do they work together or separately or even against each other.

I imagine that Harry would be feeling pretty confused. He's loved this woman for X amount of years and now he's discovered it was based on lies and potions. So he's pissed. Yet he still loves her, or thinks he does. With no potion in his body will the feelings still be there or will other relationships be allowed to flourish?

So yes, bash whoever you want and pair up whoever you want. I am very interested to see where anyone could take this if they want to. If not then I'll just go hang myself… a nice picture on my bedroom wall.

I will say that while I don't disapprove of slash, I do find them hard to read and often unbelievable so if you could keep any main main pairings het in nature that would be nice but I'll probably still try and read if it's not.

Anything else? Just ask if you want something made clear and I do hope atleast one person is interested in continuing.

So if you do right one, let me know in a review or a PM, eh?

-/-/-

And does anyone know where you can find the off switch on a satanical blender? I'm running out of edible items to puree.

Thanks and bye for now.


End file.
